Work desks and benches have been employed for centuries but, except for esthetic variations, the structure and composition of work desks has remained constant. Working desks range from simple table tops to a working surface having elevated storage compartments, such as the old roll top desk, to the modern office desk having a top working surface and subordinate storage drawers. Whether the means for storing documents and things related to a particular work project take the form of compartments that are disposed over the desk working surface, below the working surface or in drawers, the problem remains the same. That is, once papers or things are placed in a slot, drawer or receptacle they are substantially out of sight and out of mind.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a work desk having project paper compartments in which at least one of each of the project or task documents, such a summary or status report, can easily be seen by one working or standing at the desk without having to remove the papers or things from the compartment in which they are positioned.
Another object of the invention is to create a series of document compartments in a working desk where the compartments are visually related to project priority.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of managing a plurality of work projects using a customized desk.
Other objects, features and advantages of the project management desk of the present invention will become obvious upon a reading of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.